Ten Zillion ways to PISS OFF SKY!
by PiercingBlue
Summary: I'm new to the winx club stories but with the help of my sis Gigikwinxfan we hope that this story is on your favourites. It's basically for people that loathe Sky & Bloom and if you have any suggestions, review and we might use them in the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Ten Zillion things that will annoy Sky**

**Hi winx club fanfic! This is my first thing for winx and if u like sky, it's best if u go read stories about him making out with a cute fuzzy rabbit!**

**(no sarcasm intended)**

**Also, I am writing this with my sis (gigikwinxfan) so I hope you like it!**

"Hi fan fiction, I'm back! To all of my readers, yes this is me speaking, and if you love my stories, finish reading them and REVIEW! I'm sorry for the rants, and now Magic's News, by me!"

"Turn on that T.V. Its time for S.U.S, SMASHING UP SKY!"

Sky is always playing with his hair, which he gets done at an ALL WOMEN salon. Tell him that it looks like a wig and watch him cry and curse.

Find the loudest foghorn and when Sky doesn't expect it, put it beside his ear and blow it.

If you want to piss them both off (Bloom, and Sky) go up to them kissing and say, Sky you said that you were my one and only, and you didn't brush when you left. And turn to Bloom, and watch her face turn mint green.

Catch Sky in a dragon rankling class and pretend to put a spell on the dragon he is taming, that way people think he cheated.

Go up to Sky and Riven, and say, Sky is this that cute guy you were talking about.

Get a picture of a Sky and the boys and all of the winx (except Bloom) and show it and say, I wonder who the girl was that held Sky's hand all night.

Throw a birthday party and give invitations to everyone, give Sky one that says to come at ten, by the time he gets there, everyone is gone say to Sky, guess they don't love you like I do, that will freak him out.

Wake him up at 1:00 in the morning and dump a bucket of cold water onto his head along with a bowl of gold fish crackers. Tell him that the fish got lonely.

Do the same thing to Riven but leave a note that says: I did it! See ya at school! Sky. Then in the morning, watch as the unsuspecting Sky gets shoved into a locker and is locked in.

Make up a secret club and let in everyone but Sky. When he asks if he can come in say: I only let in smart people, and then watch him run to a corner to cry.

Set up a bunch of tacks on the floor where Sky's seat is and when he goes to sit down, pull out his chair far enough and watch him fall on the tacks! (That'll piss him off)

Get Sky to hold your extremely heavy text books and then open the door to let Sky through, but then when he gets close enough, let the door swing shut and watch through the peep hole as the extremely heavy books fall on him.

That's all we got right now, we will have another chapter up soon. Until then:

T.T.F.N (Ta Ta For Now)


	2. Chapter 2: More Sky smashing

HI peoples! We're back & back with more interesting things that can really (X100) PISS SKY OFF! Enjoy & if u have any ideas 4 the next chapter, we would LUV 2 hear some!

You know that Riven is always ga-ga-goo-goo over Musa, so draw moustaches and devil horns on all the pictures of Musa and frame Sky. Watch later that day to see him and Riven go up to the tallest tower and Riven pushes the un-suspecting Sky off.

Tell Sky that you are throwing a costume party and everyone has to dress up as the opposite gender. When he gets there, everyone is ready for the party but they got invites saying that they were going to watch a movie. Then watch the gender confused Sky sitting down on the couch in his long red dress, pink pumps, and his pearl necklace. The guys and girls will then think that he is a bisexual freak-o!

Get Sky drunk and then create a series of dares for him to do. The first: have him walk over to Riven and call him a sexy-jello-headed-moron. Second: dare him to put a large picture of himself, naked on Timmy's computer and make sure that Tecna is watching. Watch as Sky is slapped to high heaven from Tecna and his face will never be the same. Third: Make him go over to Bloom and tell her that he's been sleeping with Stella and then watch as he gets zapped with firepower and he some-how turns into a chicken.

Have Sky go to magix with you and duck tape him to the middle of the road. If he tries to protest, tell him that it will make Bloom think he's a daredevil and all girls like daredevils; he's stupid enough to believe that. Then, stop a heavy bus filled with people and flirt with the driver. Make him get of the driver seat and you jump in. Then, laugh like a maniac and drive over Sky.

When Sky is sleeping, go into his dorm and put an empty martini glass into his hand and leave a bunch of empty beer cans and spray paint bottles around him. Then spray paint the whole dorm pink and spray all the boys pink; then, get some help from a few of your crazy friends and then spray paint the entire school pink! Then, go up to the welcome sign and cross out the name: "Red Fountain" and write: "Pink Pony Academy; so much more appealing then Red Fountain." Then write: Courtesy of Prince Sky. In the morning, watch as all the guys wake up and are pink! They will run outside to see the note and they will beat Sky up with rusty chainsaws and clubs and such.

**My turn! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.**

**Get Sky back into his red dress, but make sure he is drunk before you pull this stunt. So get him in his red dress, put a blue wig on him, and go see Riven and lay down with him, when he says Musa what are you doing here, Sky will say back, who said I'm Musa, ha ha. Watch as the newly energized Riven beats Sky up.**

**Replace Riven's sword with a rubber one, leave a note that say's: My sword was too big to trim my nose hairs, so I borrowed yours. Riven will get up in search of his baby, and Sky.**

**Soak Sky's underwear in meat, then in the morning release the hounds, and watch as Sky's jewels get the beating. **

**Get Sky drunk and get him to put a tape onto Timmy's computer, the next day (sorry to Timmy Tecna fans) as Timmy turns on his computer and Sky's voice say's, Timmy you are good at turning me on. Hear poor Timmy scream, as he takes many devices, and chases Sky around the school.**

**Replace all of Riven's gel, put jello into the bottles, and leave a note that say's: Thought this would suit you better, considering that your hair looks like jello, love Sky. Riven will get Sky back for that.**

**Well hope you enjoyed this, we will be back soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Even more Sky smashing

Hi again Sky & Bloom haters! Gigi and me are back and we've brought some extremely funny stuff with us! Oh, right, there'll be some more beating Sky up done by Riven and possibly that dweeb Timmy that will poke him with a stick and will dance around in a green toga!

Go over to Blooms in the afternoon and break into her dorm room. Steal Kiko and write a terrible kidnapping note that looks like a deformed rabbit with X's for eyes and its tongue is hanging out. Then, draw a deformed picture on the same sheet of paper of Sky and Bloom smiling and holding hands and laughing at the dead bunny. Write at the bottom: "We will be together tonight and we will also enjoy a delicious pie made with carrots and possibly even small, annoying little cute fuzzy stupid blue BUNNIES that hog all the attention! Love Sky" Then watch as Bloom worries over her crazy boyfriend and dreads the thought of a dead companion. When she gets to his place, have her come in with a swat team and they take Sky who doesn't know what's going on at all.

Take Sky to Disney world and have him have a picture with Mickey mouse while Bloom watches. Go over to Bloom and take her aside. Tell her that Sky was trying to bang every Walt Disney princess because he was tired of her "Fake princess" style and he rather sleep with people in costumes rather then a red headed moron. Then lead the red angry firebomb we call bloom over to Sky and Mickey and since she's so stupid, she'll think that Mickey is a princess and she'll slap him in the face. Watch as Sky cowers and hides behind the cameraman and Bloom is escorted out of the park.

At night, get a bucket filled with hot, hot chilli and dump it on all the guys in the dorm. When they wake up and start to scream, dump the bucket on Sky's bed and hide in the closet until it is safe to come out.

Dress up as a fed-ex guy and bring a crate of "My Little Pony" stuff into Sky's room. When he try's to protest saying that there must have been a mistake, give him a fake note that you wrote yourself that say's: "Nothing is too good for my Pony Prince! Love, Bloomy Bear." Watch as the Red Fountain boys laugh and Sky rips off his clothes in anger and rampages in lavender trunks all over the school shouting: "ME ANGRY AT STUPID FAIRY! PINK PONIES SHIVER AT SIGHT OF SKY MONSTER! RAHHHHHH! DIE FED-EX DIE! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then when he isn't looking, dump green paint on him; Tape this with your video camera and put it on you-tube for everyone to see. Give a copy to Bloom and watch her hide under her bed where the so-called "Sky Monster" won't find her.

Raid Sky's closet and add a bunch of hypie clothing and pot in there and buy a police outfit and bring a police dog. Let the dog loose on the un-suspecting Sky and take him to your "imaginary Jail" and really just knock him out, stick and apple in his mouth and put him on a sliver platter. Leave a note beside him saying: "Don't do drugs! Or you'll end up like this pig on a platter, well, he's not a real pig unless you saw him pigging out of all those advil bottles."

**Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha HA Ha Ha HA HA HA, it is Gigi's time to shine. Also, Timmy is not a dweeb; Pb is sooooooooooooooo wrong about that.**

**Take all of the important stuff out of Sky's leva bike, and when he tries to get on it so he can leave, the bike (with Sky on it) tips over. Tell him that Riven did this, and when he goes to get Riven, the un-suspecting Sky will get bashed up.**

**Buy Sky a tickle me Elmo, but put a machete in its arms, and get Timmy to help you program it to say 'You tickle me and you DIE, HA HA HA HA.' In a minackle voice.**

**Take a pair of scissors and cut the back part out of (Sorry to all Stella Brandon fans) Brandon's blueish white suit. And leave a note saying, Sorry Brand; I borrowed the extra fabric to make a hat. Love always, your protectie. Watch as the shield barer chases the "protectie" around the school.**

**While Sky is sleeping, take Riven's punching bag, but add Sky into it. In the morning watch as Sky gets beaten up by Riven, who is still unknowing of Sky in his punching bag.**

**Get Sky drunk, and go to Helia's (I feel sick for writing this, but it is so funny, sorry Helia and Flora fans, in which I belong to) private room, steal the sketch book, and leave a trail of crumpled up pictures leading to Sky's room. When sky is asleep write a note and wait until morning. 'Where's my sketch book?' Helia leaves his room to find the trail of his artwork, leading to the elevator. There is a note on the elevator saying, 'if you want justice, push this number.' He goes and finds a trail from the elevator to Sky's room. He goes in and finds a note on the table. 'I wrote the rest of the note on my head pick me up and read it in the mirror. It say's, 'Dear Helia, yes it was I who wrecked your art work with spray paint and then crumpled it up, love me, Sky.' Watch as Helia screams rants such as 'I HATE TOXIC FUMES!' 'YOU BASTARD, YOU ARE SO STUPID!' 'WHERE'S THE ADVIL? YOUR GONNA NEED IT!' He then punches Sky into the next century. **

**So how did you like it, give us comments on which one you like most. Also PB helped me with some of the ideas, so give her a round of applause. **


End file.
